


他的代理人 His Proxy

by muyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Death, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN：杰森是迪克的代理人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他的代理人 His Proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Proxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167681) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 虐  
> Lof 链接：http://muyourenzhekaipaozhong.lofter.com/post/1cb3fdd6_8838721

“韦恩先生，我恐怕他无法脱离植物人状态...恢复的几率...微乎及微。” 

布鲁斯茫然地看着医生，无法理解所有的事情——那么多，人员，计划。那么多解决方案，那么多让“植物人状态”小事一桩的方案。 

“那不重要。” 

布鲁斯惊讶地低下头。达米安。达米安跟在他身后听见了每一个字。 

“那不重要！”得不到回应的男孩愤怒地重复道。“我们是不会撤下呼吸机的。你打算这么建议对吧？我们不会，他——格雷森不会——他没死！” 

“这要交由理查德的代理人决定，”医生温和却直率。他并不是那种盲目给别人希望的医生。 

“我是他的代理人，”布鲁斯低声说，从脑海的混沌中挣脱出来。计划，想法，没一个有用。没一个是迪克想要的。 

“呃，不，”医生现在看上去有些尴尬，“理查德这儿写着‘陶德-皮特’。” 

“可那是——”达米安惊讶不已。 

**** 

 

“你个混球，”杰森坐在床边。他拒绝看着迪克。“我听了一耳朵他们的意见。‘你怎么敢，’‘能治好，’‘我们仍在寻找治疗方案’，外加计划A到100Z。医生已近告诉我你的昏迷指数。你甚至都听不见我。你只是一具躯体——该死。” 

他扭头望着窗外。这是一个美好的春日，午间刚过。整个蝙蝠家四散在世界各出，寻找能“治好”他的方法。阿里弗雷德坐镇城中，随时回报变数。 

“你真他妈混蛋，”杰森愤怒地低下头正对迪克的脸。“怎么？你觉得就因为我杀人所以——所以你不介意我的手沾上你的血？好吧我介意。我还真他妈介意。” 

他叉起双臂，“你以为我们在踹对方的屁股就表示我不在意了？表示我可以签下你的死亡证明然后安然入睡？它是布鲁斯的决断。本该是他的决断——或者，操，德雷克，或者芭芭拉，星火。该死，罗伊都比我更有理由。他们爱你。你对他们很重要。” 

杰森目光移到地板。“我是说，你...你对我也很重要。你是我哥哥...可是...我不觉得我们的关系好到能让我决定你的器官功能。你该让布鲁斯来，或者阿福。不。阿福会伤透心...该死...” 

“所以就这样？每个人都会伤心，只有我例外？你在签下我的名字的时候一定是这么想的：杰森不在乎，杰森可以的。” 

“自始至终他们都在说说服我不要放手。别听医生的话。植物人有治愈可能的，啊是的现在没有，可是我们能找出办法来的。只要是为了迪克我们一定有办法。他们能治好的。唯一能带你回来的只有...” 

杰森打了个颤。 

“你不想要池子。不值得。是这样吗？你明白所有人里面我一定反对把你的身体变得...讨人厌？” 

杰森的呼吸渐渐冷静下来。他抬头注视着天花板。 

“他们不可能理智。他们。蝙蝠侠和他的小跟班，全世界最为理性最讲逻辑的生物碰到你的问题也不可能冷静。对上你没有人可以理智。但是我可以，因为我知道死亡是什么样子而且...” 

他愤怒地抹了抹眼睛。操。 

“而你已经死了，迪克。” 

他竭尽全力不去想那些快乐的日子，挫败的日子。角斗，欢笑和短暂的休战。可他失败了。他放任记忆海浪一般冲刷。 

“你相信我能做出正确决定，对吗？你不会写下一个不信任的名字——你希望找一个不会对此感到歉疚的人因为...因为你知道只要有一线希望我都不会把你从维生设备上放下来，可如果你没...我会放你走。你不希望这样活着...你从来不害怕死亡，对吗？” 

他感到一阵阴郁卷席脏器。 

“我曾恐惧。在一切发生之前。有种万物将尽的预感，看着时钟滴答，心知肚明这几个瞬间里再无转机，布鲁斯不可能到来。接受生命已经结束的事实。我很高兴你不需要经历这些。这样可怕的感觉。” 

他揉揉脸。 

“他们都在绝望地寻找治愈方法，我有点担心如果不快点的话他们哪一只就要带着一瓶拉萨路烂泥回来了。或许是我的错。那么多人死而复生，谁能怪他们想对你开一个例外呢。” 

杰森轻轻握住他的手。 

“我明天就去。我会告诉他们明天傍晚回来和你告别。我觉得达米安或许永远走不出这道坎，德雷克也是，布鲁斯...或者其他任何人也一样。他们或许会恨我...可是...你选择了我，相信我会为你做出正确决定。要是你想这样活在一具破碎的身躯里等待奇迹降临你就会选择他们了。我现在明白。我不觉得你有这么相信我，我——” 

再一次，他生气地抹了抹眼睛。 

“我会盯紧他们。我是说...跟你的方式不太一样，可我...该死，我在和空气说话。我知道这很蠢可我希望...我只想要一点征兆，告诉我我没有做错，告诉我再没有回头，而你不想，不想去而复返。蠢毙了我，哪有什么玩意——” 

他被一阵温柔的敲击打断了。一只知更鸟落在窗台，黑色的豆豆眼遇上杰森的眼神。他感到一阵眩晕的肯定。现在是春天，知更鸟是哥谭最常见的鸟儿，可... 

“好吧，好吧迪克。” 

知更鸟飞走了。 

杰森站起身拿出手机。 

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德——.......我很抱歉。我决定好了。告诉他们过来和他道别——这...这意义重大。谢谢你” 

 

Fin. 

*昏迷指数(score)：这里指的应该是格拉斯哥昏迷指数的得分。


End file.
